


Team

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: “You wouldn’t understand!” Kageyama yells the fifth time Hinata demands to know what’s wrong. Hinata stops in surprise before reaching out and grabbing his boyfriend’s wrist.“I can’t understand if you don’t let me, Kageyama.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I got: 
> 
> Kagehina + Drabble + Team

“You wouldn’t understand!” Kageyama yells the fifth time Hinata demands to know what’s wrong.

  
  
Hinata stops in surprise before reaching out and grabbing his boyfriend’s wrist.

 

“I can’t understand if you don’t let me, Kageyama.”

 

Kageyama yanks his hand from Hinata’s grip, but he doesn’t continue his hasty retreat.

 

“You have to let us understand, Kageyama. We’re your team,” Hinata stresses.

 

“For how long?” Kageyama snaps, turning to face Hinata.

 

“What do you mean, for how long?”

“I mean exactly what the question asks. How long until you all leave me behind, huh? Do you even need me in the first place? You have Suga!”

 

Hinata open and closes his mouth a few times, but he doesn’t say anything. Kageyama scoffs and turns to walk off again.

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

“Kageyama, that’s bullshit and you know it!” Hinata yells, voice echoing in the school hallways. “Don’t call those people from your old school your team, they don’t deserve that luxury. I know they gave you a bad connotation of the word, but your team is supposed to be your friends. Your friends aren’t just going to leave because you’re being a little bit of an asshole. If anything, they’ll tell you you’re being an asshole so you stop, but that doesn’t mean we’ll give up on you.”

 

Kageyama stops again.

 

“Look, Suga’s great, and yeah, it’d be pretty cool if you’d compliment sometimes like he does when I do something right rather than call me a dumbass all the time, but he’s not you and you’re not him and we’re stronger with both of you. The team needs you, Kageyama. I need you.”

 

Hinata strides over to Kageyama confidently, and wraps his arms around his middle.

 

“Thank you, Hinata,” he murmurs.

 

“Don’t mention it, asshole,” Hinata returns lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a request [here.](http://pastel-oikawa.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
